Speculative Vignettes
by Jeffery Harris
Summary: Simple speculations about the Cartoon Network series "Young Justice."  Adding new installments as inspiration strikes me...
1. Vignette 1

At the time of this writing the "Young Justice" series on Cartoon Network has just broadcast its fourth episode. Character dynamics are beginning to take shape, as well as long-term motivations. Time will tell, of course, how much actually pans out. So far, though, I like what I've seen.

The following vignette is my take on what _should_ happen between Superman and Superboy. It won't, of course, because I'm not one of the writers/producers of the show, and it's almost a certainty that none of them will ever read this. So, I'm free to conjecture...

##########

Superman: "May I talk to you?"

Superboy: "Nothing you have to say I want to hear."

SM: "Please? It will only take five minutes, max. Then I'll leave."

SB: "Alright. The clock is ticking."

SM: "I have three gifts to give you."

SB: "That's real generous. What are they?"

SM: "An apology, an explanation, and a bit of advice."

SB: "Gee, this ought to be good. Go ahead."

SM: "First, I'm sorry for being rude and abrupt. Seeing you was a shock, on several levels...some of which you may understand someday. However, I was wrong, and apologize for it."

SB: "Strike one."

SM: "Second, while I cannot know exactly how you feel, I can sympathize. The media has labelled me The Last Son of Krypton...that's a real glib expression, but it simply cannot convey the reality that billions and billions of plant and animal species that once existed on Krypton are gone forever...and that thousands of years of Kryptonian history and culture are gone forever, too. While you feel that you've been denied your birthright, I feel that my birthright was stolen."

SB: "Strike two."

SM: "Third, you've already made friends, and you will make more. However, though you live among humans, you're not really one of them. You will find, like I did, that the way to overcome your loneliness is by engaging this world, protecting it from danger, and embracing the best of humanity's qualities while battling their worst."

SB: "Strike three, and you're out."

SM: "Ok, I've had my say. Have a nice life."

SB: "Hey! Don't I get a say?"

SM: "If you want one."

SB: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

SM: "Like what?"

SB: "Like the fact that we're family! I wouldn't be here if it weren't you for you. For all practical purposes, I'm your son and you're my father. I may have been cloned from your DNA, but nothing is ever perfect. There are differences between us, and I am NOT an identical copy of you. I'm as unique as you are. And you REJECTED me!"

SM: "Yes, I did. It was a big mistake."

SB: "So, what do you intend to do about it?"

SM: "Do you truly believe we are family? Do you truly want to claim a Kryptonian birthright?"

SB: "Yes."

SM: "Then, allow me to present you with a fourth gift: a name."

SB: "A name?"

SM: "You just said you're not an identical copy of me, that you're unique. If that's true, then you should carry your own name."

SB: "Like what?"

SM: "Con-El, son of Kal-El. You already wear the El Family crest on your chest."

SB: "Con-El...I suppose there's a story behind it?"

SM: "Yes, there is. But it will take longer than five minutes to tell it."

SB: "I have the time, if you do."

SM: "I'll make the time."

SB: "Alright."

SM: "Good. Let's take a walk..."


	2. Vignette 2

I don't know how canon a Superboy/Miss Martian pairing is to the comic books, but since the Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti production is not an adaptation of Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's "Young Justice" comic title, I guess it's a moot point. On Earth-16, not only is it possible, but with Megan's obvious crush on Conner, it also seems like a rising plot point. So, since Episode 5 has just aired, here's my take on how the first real step might proceed.

##########

Miss martian aka M'gann M'orzz aka Megan Morse, wanders into the cavern that contains the Mount Justice swimming pool. Superboy aka Con-El aka Conner Kent is just climbing out of the pool, moving towards a table and chairs where his towel has been tossed. She stops to admire his physique.

SB: "Can I help you?"

MM: "Oh! Hi."

SB: "Hi."

MM: "Um, I just made another batch of cookies, and was looking for someone to sample them. I can't seem to find anyone else around. Would you be interested?"

SB: "No."

MM: "Oh. Am I disturbing you? If I am, I can just...come back later...or something."

SB: "It's ok. I was just finishing."

MM: "Can I ask you something? It's a little personal."

SB: "Sure."

MM: "Why don't you talk much? Are you...you know...still trying to fit in around here, like me? After all, neither one of is human..."

SB: "No. I just don't have much to say. But that's only part of it."

MM: "What's the other part?"

SB: "I have a head full of information that was fed to me. But it wasn't acquired naturally, it wasn't _learned_. So most of the time I am looking at this library, getting a feel for what's there, and how it fits the moment."

MM: "Wow. I can't say I know what's that like, but you have my sympathy."

SB: "Thanks."

MM: "Why do you spend so much in the pool?"

SB: "I like to swim."

MM: "Why?"

SB: "Because I imagine it's what flying must feel like."

MM: "Is that so important?"

SB: "Yes. Superman can fly, I should, too...someday."

MM: "Oh."

SB: "Do you know how to swim?"

MM: "No."

SB: "What happens if you fall into deep water?"

MM: "I'd become intangible, and then fly out of it."

SB: "Convenient. How long have you been able to fly?"

MM: "Since I was real young. I started about the same time I learned to walk."

SB: "So, you just take it for granted."

MM: "I guess I do. Sorry."

SB: "Nothing to be sorry for. If it's second nature, then you must be good at it. And if you're good at it, then maybe you can teach me...if and when I'm ever able to."

MM: "I'd be happy to!"

SB: "And in exchange, I'll teach you how to swim."

MM: "That would be terrific!"

SB: "Good. Until then...let's go take a look at those cookies."


	3. Vignette 3

I like the direction this series has taken with Robin. Episode 5 has just aired, and this version of Dick Grayson has all the brilliance and mental acumen of his mentor, plus the irreverence of a young teenager as opposed to the surly cynic that would eventually split from Batman and become Nightwing. I also like the fact that Robin doesn't automatically assume command of the team, that he must be trained to reach his full potential for generalship. Kid Flash makes a nice foil for him, since his specilaity is chemistry both the science kind and the interpersonal kind. This particular vignette is just a probing of future possibilities.

##########

Robin is standing in front of the full-length mirror in his Mount Justice stateroom, examining the reflection carefully, when the door opens and Kid Flash walks in, munching on a bag of potato chips.

KF: "Dude! Are you posing, or what?"

Rb: "Don't you ever knock?"

KF: "I didn't think I needed to."

Rb: "You might want to reconsider that idea."

KF: "Gotcha. So, what are you doing?"

Rb: "I just fixed a rip in my cape, and I was making sure it hangs right."

KF: "You do your own sewing?"

Rb: "Sure, when Alfred isn't around. What about you?"

KF: "Aunt Iris does those things for Uncle Barry and me."

Rb: "And when she's not around?"

KF: "Guess I'll let _you _do it."

Rb: "Ha, ha."

KF throws his now-empty chip bag into the trash.

Rb: "Besides, I was also doing some long-range thinking."

KF: "What kind of long-range thinking?"

Rb: "About the fact that I'm not going to run with Batman forever. I'll be out on my own someday. And when I do, it'll be time for a name change a new costume."

KF: "Name change? To what? I thought you liked the name 'Robin'."

Rb: "I do. My parents gave it to me. It was my stage name back in the circus. But nothing lasts forever."

KF: "So what are you thinking of changing it to?"

Rb: "I have a couple of ideas. 'Agile', maybe."

KF: "'Agile'...? Why that?"

Rb: "I learned acrobatics and gymnastics from my parents. I learned escape and evasion techniques from Batman...and other stuff, like how to juggle my day schedule with my night-time activities. So, I'm mentally and physically...agile."

KF: "Well, good luck with it."

Rb: "Thanks. What about you? You going to stay 'Kid Flash' into your twenties?"

KF: "I hadn't given it much thought, really. Any suggestions?"

Rb: "How about 'Burst', 'or 'Kinetic', or 'Impulse'?"

KF: "How about I get back to you on those?"

Rb: "You do that."

KF: "I've been meaning to ask: Why do you want to be the leader so bad? You may be the most experienced, but you're also the youngest it would be a real stretch, even for you."

Rb: "It seemed like the most logical step. Since I have the deepest grasp on strategy and tactics, it seemed like the best use of my skills."

KF: "Says you."

Rb: "Says me."

KF: "Or maybe you've been in Batman's shadow so long, you're just itching to prove yourself. After all, if he can run his team, then why can't you run this one?"

Rb: "H-m-m-m. Sounds plausible. You could be right."

KF: "Wait: how do you _do_ that?"

Rb: "Do what?"

KF: "Take such an objective look at yourself, then accept it so easily."

Rb: "What makes you think it's easy?"

KF: "Oh, I don't know...how about the lack of denial?"

Rb: "Look, if there's one thing I've learned from Batman, it's to accept the truth and all of it's consequences...because more often than not, denial just makes things worse."

KF: "Very profound."

Rb: "What about you?"

KF: "What about me?"

Rb: "When are you going to stop mooning over Megan? Can't you see she's head-over-heels for Superboy?"

KF: "That's just your opinion."

Rb: "And denial is just a river in Egypt."

KF: "If you're done primping, or thinking, or whatever, maybe we should wander down to the kitchen and check on dinner."

Rb: "Smartest thing you've said since you got here. Let's go."


	4. Vignette 4

Just watched Episode 6.

I'll be honest: I was never a Superboy fan. Considering that my mother used to read comic books to me and my brother when John F Kennedy was in the White House, that's saying a lot. Also, I dislike time-travel stories, lost-powers stories - and clones. Which brings us back to Conner Kent: the canon version of Conner was that he's a hybrid mix of DNA from Kal-El and Lex Luthor, 'fermented' at an accelerated rate until freed at the biological age of 16 (though his chronological age is considerably less). Ok, that was tolerable, I suppose. Then the writers gave the kid less raw power than his Kryptonian donor, but more of the latent Clairperceptive/Clairmanipulative abilities of his Terran donor. Ok, that was a step in the right direction. I thought they missed the boat by not making the kid look more like Lex, nor bestow upon him some of Lex's natural craftiness. But, I'm hoping some of those plot elements surface here, which would make this incarnation of Conner much more fun to watch.

As I recall, Conner and Tim Drake (Robin) had the same kind of potential long-term partnership potential that their respective mentors had developed. Superman and Batman are about as polar opposite as you can get, but that's what makes their dynamic so interesting; opposites do attract, after all, though not particularly smoothly. So I find the repeated pairing of Conner and Dick Grayson (this show's Robin) a breath of fresh air. One can make the assumption that Aqualad keeps sending Robin out with Superboy because (1) he's got the most experience, and (2) it keep the ambitious little punk out of his hair. And Superboy, at this point, cooperates because he has nowhere else to go. But I foresee some great potential here, starting with their personalities: they are reversals of their mentors, i.e., Robin is the outgoing witty one, and Superboy is the brooding taciturn one. Another potential benefit here is that, while Robin may help Superboy accept his overall situation, Superboy may help Robin acquire some leadership abilities.

##########

At Mount Justice, Conner Kent observes Dick Grayson slip away and climb to the island's peak. Conner follows, and finds Dick sitting quietly on a high ledge, contemplating the ocean. Conner joins him.

CK: "Is something wrong?"

DG: "No, just watching..."

CK: "Watching what?"

DG: "Watching the last days of summer slide away."

CK: "Why?"

DG: "School starts soon. KF is already in school. I'd rather stay here."

CK: "Oh."

DG: "I envy you not having to go to school."

CK: "I envy you the need to go to school."

DG: "Why? The way I see it, you've easily got three or four college degrees in your head. You don't have to spend years of time and energy getting all that knowledge."

CK: "What I have is information, not knowledge. They're fundamentally different."

DG: "You're still years ahead of me."

CK: "That's ironic, considering you're years older than I am."

DG: (chuckles) "Yeah, I guess it is ironic."

CK: "Can I ask you a personal question?"

DG: "Sure. I can't promise an answer, but you can ask."

CK: "I've been watching you on our missions, when we're partnered together. You have impressive analytical skills. Did you learn those at school...or did Batman teach you?"

DG: "A little of both, I guess. But I figure most of it's intuitive, something you're born with, or learn by experience."

CK: "Oh."

DG: "Look, some of the craftiest, shrewdest, toughest people I've ever met had little or no schooling under their belts. They learned on the streets, in the School of Hard Knocks. Mostly, they learned to read people."

CK: "Reading people...whether learned in school or on the street, I'm still new at it."

DG: "You're starting to catch on, though."

CK: "Thanks."

DG: "Now, can I ask you a personal question?"

CK: "Yes."

DG: "Why are you so angry all the time?"

CK: "It's...about Superman...and me."

DG: "I think you need to ease-up on that a bit. It's reckless and risky for you, as well as those depending on you."

CK: [frowns]

DG: "You aren't the only one here without a father, you know."

CK: "You have Batman."

DG: "He's not my father, he's my guardian. My parents died in an accident a few years back."

CK: "But a guardian is better then nothing."

DG: "That all depends on the guardian. Batman and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye all the time. I like him, I trust him, I respect him...and for now that's enough."

CK: "Still..."

DG: "Look, Superman will come around. But, what do you want from him? Do you want a father, or a guardian, or a teacher, or what? As you said, they're fundamentally different."

CK: "I...hadn't analyzed it."

DG: "It gets easier with practice."

CK: "I hope so. I guess...I should practice reading people, too."

DG: "I can help you with that."

CK: "How?"

DG: "Let's go to the mall in town. Lots of people there, lots of guinea pigs."

CK: "Ok. But I think we should take Megan along, too."

DG: "Megan? Why?"

CK: "She's as new to this planet as I am."

DG: "See what I mean? That's a good call. C'mon, let's go."


	5. Vignette 5

Just watched Episode 7.

I found the episode interesting not-so-much for its foreshadowing (i.e., the hints that Kid Flash and Artemis may bond eventually), but that it touched on a theme that has cropped-up in the comic books repeatedly over the years: science versus magic. In spite of all of his annoying teenage habits, Wally West is a budding chemist with great potential, and an ardent follower of the Scientific Method. He has little tolerance for anything that can't fit conveniently into his world-view which is funny, really, considering the array of super-powered people he routinely encounters.

I also found it interesting that the team lacks a Mage with a similar skill level. Aqualad admitted that his electrically-discharging tattoos have a sorcerous origin, Me'gann has an honest interest in a subject that is respected 'back home', and even Artemis was neither surprised nor defensive on the subject. But none of those examples represent a dedicated magic-user whose skills are on par with Wally's science background. Perhaps they should try and recruit Raven (or her equivalent in this continuity)...

##########

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad), Wally West (Kid Flash), and Conner Kent (Superboy) are sitting around a table in the Mount Justice cafeteria, eating lunch and recounting their latest mission to Dick Grayson (Robin).

WW: "...And then we turned Mr. Nelson's body over to the League for burial."

DG nods, lost in thought while slowly chewing.

Kal produces a book, opens it to a marked page, and sets it on the table.

Kal: "Wally, because of your resistance to the entire subject of magic, I have something here to read to you."

WW [groans]: "Is it short?"

Kal: "Yes, just three paragraphs."

WW: "Ok, go ahead."

Kal: "Thank you.

_Magic is the art of altering physical properties either by supernatural means or through knowledge of occult natural laws unknown to science. It is in contrast to science, in that science does not accept anything which is not subject to either direct or indirect observation, and subject to logical analysis, whereas practitioners of magic claim it is an inexplicable force beyond logic. Magic has been practiced in all cultures, and utilizes many different ways of understanding, experiencing and influencing the world. Magic is often viewed with suspicion by the wider community, and is commonly practised in isolation and secrecy. Modern perspectives on the theory of magic broadly follow two views, which also correspond closely to ancient views. The first sees magic as a result of a universal sympathy within the universe, where if something is done here a result happens somewhere else. The second sees magic as a collaboration with spirits who cause the effect._

_The Lords of Chaos and Lords of Order are complementary groups of celestial entities with extensive powers to manipulate the magical elements of the Megaverse, and to cross the dimensional barriers between the different planes/branes of reality. These entities have been engaged in a relentless struggle between stagnation and anarchy that has lasted for eons, with first one side dominant, then the other, repeating in an endless cycle. These nexuses of of mystical energy must depend on servants to accomplish their goals, rather than direct intervention. They can take physical form on any given plane by possessing a living resident, or empower residents to act as their agents._

_The most prominent Lord of Order is Nabu, and the most prominent Lord of Chaos is Mordru, both of whom have been active in Earthly affairs many times._

"Didn't you meet Nabu when you wore his Helmet?"

WW: "I heard a voice, one who claimed to be Nabu. I could've just hallucinated the whole thing."

CK: "Was it an hallucination that burned my favorite boots? It sure wasn't heat vision."

WW: "Abra Kadabra was throwing a lot of energy bolts around, he might have had some kind of thermal beam, too."

Kal: "Now you're just poking at bubbles..."

WW: "Ok, hold on a minute."

WW speeds away from the table, returning seconds later with a book in hand, which he sets on the table while resuming his seat.

WW: "Here, listen to this:

_Physicist Richard Feynman, whose 1959 lecture titled *There's Plenty of Room at the Bottom* is frequently cited as the theoretical genesis of nanotechnology. He also proposed a series of follow-on technologies, each one on a scale 1,000-fold more diminutive than the prior one..._  
_* Nanotech (10 -9 meter)_  
_* Picotech (10 -12 meter)_  
_* Femtotech (10 -15 meter)_  
_* Attotech (10 -18 meter)_  
_* Zeptotech (10 -21 meter)_  
_* Yoctotech (10 -24 meter)_  
_and theoretically all the way down to Plancktech (10 -35 meter)._

_Nanotechnology is defined as submicroscopic engineering on the nanometer scale, manipulating individual molecules and atoms with corresponding precision. Common nano will be ubiquitous, user-friendly, popular, and allow nanotechnicians to construct virtually anything, provided they have the correct template or instructions and a sufficient source of raw material._

_Picotechnology can be considered engineering on the atomic and subatomic scale; the direct manipulation of quantum waveforms, electron shells, atom sculpting, moving individual quantum particles, working with Bose-Einstein Condensates and micro-scale singularities, production and maintenance of alchemics, and creation of artificial elements._

_Femtotechnology will be engineering on the femtometer scale elementary particles (leptons, hadrons, and quarks) and quantum field effects. Femtotech will be capable of direct manipulation of quarks, quantum fields and other exotica, by manipulating conventional matter in unusual ways._

_Anything beyond the sub-femtometer scale attotech, zeptotech, yoctotech will be working with quantum waveforms, quarks, supersymmetry, superstrings, and supermembranes, and quickly becomes lost in the rising level of incomprehensibly and inscrutability, falling further and further into the realms of science-fiction, fantasy, and even mythology. Godlike and supernatural effects will be possible, though such technologies will not actually violate physical laws (no matter how inexplicable and near-miraculous their modes of operation are). One is reminded of the quote by Sir Arthur C Clarke, 'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.'_

"That says it all."

Kal: "No it doesn't, it just describes their similarities."

WW: "Rob, help me out here. Explain reality to this guy."

DG: "Ever hear of the Taijitu?"

Kal: "Yes."

WW: "No. Is it an imported car?"

DG: "It's a symbol, a circle with two halves, like twin commas or swimming fish. It represents the equal-and-opposite forces of Yin and Yang: light and dark, hot and cold, heaven and earth, male and female, good and evil...you get the idea. As each force moves around the circle, it grows larger until it becomes dominant, and then fades but it also carries the seed of the opposite force, which starts its own cycle. So, there's no beginning, no end, and no pause. Not only do magic and science both exist, neither can exist without the other. We usually don't see the big picture because we usually only see the extremes."

Kal: "Well said."

WW: "I don't buy it."

DG: "Want a real-world example? Look at Superman; pound-for-pound he's the strongest and toughest member of the League. On a level playing field, or if he went totally and completely berserk, he could take-out all the other members by himself."

WW [snorts doubtfully]: "No way."

DG: "Way. Trust me on this one."

CK: "I'm not that strong."

DG: "Yet. He's twice your biological age, which means he's had years to absorb sunlight and bulk-up, as well as years learning how to tailor his strength. He rarely uses his full power."

Kal: "You sound like you've seem him do it."

DG: "I have, and it made a believer out of me. Anyway, he's vulnerable to magic "

CK: "Really?"

DG: "Yeah. Magic can hurt him, and has, many times. Why do you think he teams-up with Wonder Woman so often? It isn't because she's a babe."

WW: "Really?"

DG: "It's because her powers have a magical base, and compliment his. That's a good lesson for us. We should be asking ourselves, what are our strengths and weaknesses, and who would make the best partner?"

Kal: "Sound advice."

DG: "And there's one more question worth asking: Why would Klarion an A-List magician from another dimension be hanging-out with Abra Kadabra an A-List scientist from the future?"

Kal: "That's a very disturbing question."


	6. Vignette 6

Well, I just watched Episodes 8 and 9.

Artemis, real name Artemis Crock, is the protege of Green Arrow, although doubtless there is a much deeper connection involved (notice the common hair color, for instance). She has an obvious love/hate relationship building with Wally West, aka Kid Flash, and sooner or later she is bound to want to talk to someone about it - someone who knows Wally better than the other relatively new teammates.

##########

Artemis finds Robin (Dick Grayson) in the Mount Justice library, sitting alone at a table, nose buried in a book. She drops into an empty seat beside him.

Art: "You got a minute?"

Rob: "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Art: "Kid Flash...Wally."

Rob: "You say that like it's a problem. Is it a problem?"

Art: "He's...I dunno...irritating. Annoying. Does he get under your skin, too?"

Rob: "No. We go back a ways. You couldn't ask for a better friend."

Art: "Really?"

Rob. "Really. He's a little cocky, sure - but in our game, who isn't? He's earned it. And there's no one more loyal than KF."

Art: "It doesn't change the fact that he's immature, flirtatious, rude, and just plain talks too much."

Rob: "You have to remember that the world moves in slow motion for him. He has to focus to keep from getting ahead of everyone else."

Art: "But he can be such a slob. He leaves a trail of crumbs, wrappers and peels behind him like Hansel and Gretel."

Rob: "He has to eat a lot because he burns calories like there's no tomorrow. Fast food is convenient food."

Art: "Whatever."

Rob: "You might cut him some slack, you know. He's under a lot of pressure."

Art: "Are you serious? What kind of pressure can he be under?"

Rob: "He's a third generation speedster; not only is he trying to uphold the family tradition, but he's also trying to make a name for himself."

Art: "Three speedsters in the same family?"

Rob: "Extended family. It's a long story, and a tough gig."

Art: "What's so tough about it?"

Rob: "I guess you wouldn't know about living in the shadow of someone famous."

Art: "Don't be so sure of that..."

Rob: [Gives her a side-long, calculating look]

Art: "What?"

Rob: "We all have our secret side, you know. We tend to open up only to our friends, those we trust. He told you his real name, didn't he?"

Art: "Yeah. So what?"

Rob: "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Art: "No. Should it?"

Rob: "Yeah, it should."

Art: "Humph! Why? For instance, I don't know your real name."

Rob: "I'm under orders to keep it concealed - and frankly, I don't know you all that well. Guess that's a difference between KF and me: he sees something in you that I don't."

Art: [sighs irritably]

Rob: "Admit it: you're looking for allies, not advice."

Art: "Well..."

Rob: "I'll repeat what Sigmund Freud once said: 'Dogs love their friends and bite their enemies, quite unlike people.' Maybe you should look at your own feelings first."

Art: "Thanks. I think."

Rob: "Anytime."


End file.
